Spanish Night
by THGawsome
Summary: Two strangers meet on a festive night.


**This is just a small fan I did for fun. I was listening to Enrique Iglesias' Rhythm Divine and the video just gave me an idea for a fan. It had that latin feeling XD Hope you like. It is my first time doing a AU fan so if the characters look too OOC tell me. And besides, Katniss is on vacation and they are in a exotic place :) Oh! And I put two words in Spanish. I'm Portuguese and I live next to Spain but I'm not very good at Spanish :$**

**I don't own THG characters nor Enrique Iglesias' song. Enjoy!**

* * *

Our eyes meet through the crowd.

They are blue. So impossibly blue...

People fill the streets with talking, dancing, singing. The colorful lights that radiacte from the small lamps tied to long strings of wire connected from one building to another iluminate the street, casting shadows of different colours over people's heads. Music fills the air. Its notes navigate through the nearest alleys and reach others far away from this main street. The night sky is covered with so many stars, it looks like someone painted it with glitter. The moon is full on the sky. It shines with so much intensity.

I turn away from his stare and continue walking, without bumping into the people. I smile. I'm spending two weeks here, in San Sebastián, Spain. The sights are magical, bright, alive, earthy. I came with my two friends, Annie and Johanna. In the beginning of the night, we went to eat at one of those local restaurants with the tradicional plates. Even though I'm not a big fan of sea food, they weren't so bad to eat. After that, they dragged me to one of those street parties, with loud music and people dancing. Some alone or with friends and family members and others with partners. Some danced very professionally. I just wanted to walk by the sea shore. It was more quiet and the only sound was the ocean's waves hitting the sand. They wouldn't shut up that we were on vacation and should enjoy every possible moment. I know, but to me vacation is quite and relaxing, not loud and exhausting. And now, I'm all by myself, walking through full streets with no direction.

I can't stop thinking about the guy from just moments before. Even though people were always passing by, I got some glimpses of his face. He had a strong jaw and wavy blonde hair but his eyes were what made me stare at him. Blue. The sky, the ocean. It was a blue so clear that was shinning with the moonlight reflected on them. I shake my head from this thoughts. I shouldn't even be thinking about him. He is just a stranger.

A handsome stranger.

I chuckle. They are many handsome strangers around here. He isn't the only one. I continue walking, admiring the open shops selling clothes and tradicional trinkets. Some are selling hand made flowers. I enter one of those and look at the shelves full of this beautiful pieces. They look so well sculptured, you would think they were real flowers.

"Orquídea." I jump a little. I look up and I'm met with the same eyes from before.

"What?" I don't understand Spanish very well.

"It means orchid." I keep staring at him. "The flower you were looking at."

I look down and recognize the flower instantly.

"Oh... ok." I give him a small smile.

We stay there looking at each other, in silence. Now I can clearly see him. His face is more handsome up close then afar and he has a nice built body. His shoulders are broad and through his white shirt, I get a glimpse of a musculed chest and abdomen. I feel a warmth in my cheeks.

"So..." He begins. "I'm Peeta."

He stretchs his hand. I look at it doubtfully before I grab and shake it.

"Katniss."

He lets go and stares at my eyes, searching for something.

"Do you want to go take a walk?" He asks suddenly.

I think about this. He is a stranger. He doesn't seem like one of those guys that would introduce himself and ask your phone number right away. He scratches his neck. He is waiting for an answer.

"Ok." I smile at him. He returns it.

We leave the shop and start walking down the street. We have to stay close, almost touching, because people are walking everywhere. It's almost claustrophobic. We stay in silence the whole walk. I don't know what to say to a stranger you just met. Specially in a foreign country. We take a turn and enter a street where you can hear the music, loud and clear. It isn't some club music. It's passionate and suave. It makes you want to dance from the very beginning and get lost in the melodies of the guitares, tambourines and trumpets.

_From the coast of Ipanema _  
_to the Island of Capri_  
_all the way to Kuala Lumpur_  
_I will follow you wherever you may be_

Peeta suddenly stops and grabs my wrist to stop me also. His hand feels strange in contact with my skin. I look up at him. His eyes are shinning.

"Dance with me?" He asks hopefully.

My eyes widen a little bit.

"I'm not a very good dancer." Maybe he'll forget the subject.

"Come on. I'll teach you." He smiles.

"I don't know how to dance to this type of music." I make up an excuse.

"Yeah right." He rolls his eyes.

He moves his hand from my wrist and entwines our hands. He pulls me along with him to the open place in the street where people are dancing. I can't believe I'm going to dance in front of hundreds of people. Peeta stops and turns to me. He puts his right hand on my waist and the other is already holding my right one. I position my left one on his shoulder. I'm conscient that we are standing to close for my taste. I try to shake out the nervous bug off of me.

_From the moment, I first saw you_  
_Knew my heart could not be free_  
_Had to hold you in my arms_  
_There can never be another for me _

He starts moving us in a circle, slowly. I try to look anywhere but his eyes. I know he is watching me and it makes me blush with just the thought. He suddenly removes his hand from my waist and with his other hand twirls me. It wasn't exactly a twirl. I moved my feet normally, not spinning. I look up at him and he is smiling adoringly at me. I don't know him well but I just love his smile.

_All I need is _  
_The Rhythm Divine _  
_Lost in the music_  
_You're heart will be mine_  
_All I need is_  
_to look in your eyes_  
_Viva la musica_  
_Say you'll be mine_

He puts his hand again on my waist and we start dancing a bit faster. We dance around the open place. He twirls me two more times. At one moment lets go of me and starts doing some crazy move that I can't help but laugh. He thinks he can dance spanish music. I doubt that. He holds me again and then lifts me up. He lowers me and deeps me. I almost touch the pavement. We dance some more and I realize that we are getting closer and closer everytime he twirls me. The song ends and I'm standing there, in his arms, looking at his beautiful blue eyes. He is also staring at my gray ones. I hear people applauding. The moment ends. We put some distance between us and leave the open place. We walk side by side.

"So, do you always do that to get girls' attention?" I joke.

He laughs.

"Only to the beautiful ones." He looks at me.

I turn my head to the other side to hide the blush. I only know him for about one hour and he already has this kind of effect on me. Maybe its the summer air. Paradisiacal locations make you feel weird emotions. We stay in silence after that. I can feel the sea breeze already. We leave the main street and reach the big sidewalk by the shore. This part of the city is almost deserted. Most people are filling the street back there, so the only sound I hear is the impact of the ocean waves hitting the wet sand. I see Peeta taking off his shoes and walking to the sand.

"What are you doing?" I call to him.

"Don't ask questions and come with me." He smiles.

I sigh. I take off my sandals and join him in the sand. The feeling of the fresh sand cools my warm feet. We walk closer to the sea shore, where we stay for a few minutes talking, feeling the water touch our feet.

"Are you from here?" I ask.

"Well, I've lived here since I was five. My parents wanted to take a new turn with their lifes and decided to move from the US to here." He says. "We had a bakery back home, so they move it here. We have more costumers but our life is more quiet and we don't work till the point of exhaustion."

"And do you miss it back home?" I wonder.

"I don't remember a lot from home but I would like to one day return." He smiles nostalgically. He looks at me. "And what about you?"

"I'm on vacation." I say.

"Of course." He says knowingly.

"Why is that so obvious?"

"I would have noticed you before." He stares at me with his blue eyes.

We continue talking about random things as well as some personal things like family, school, dreams for the future. Peeta has two older brothers. One is already married but both have moved out of the house. I tell him I have a younger sister. He likes to paint. I like archery. He found that a bit different for a girl to like. I had to provide for my sister and mother when my father died but I didn't tell him that. Too personal. We decided to head back to the sidewalk. We don't put on our shoes because our feet are wet so we walk through the sidewalk barefoot.

Suddenly Peeta holds my hand. I look at him and he is staring forward. His hand feels soft and warm in mine. He holds it gently. A seller approaches us with various bouquets of flowers. He starts speaking Spanish so Peeta has to talk to him. He picks one and pays the man. The man thanks – that I understood – and leaves.

"Here." Peeta lets go of my hand and puts the flower – an orchid – behind my ear. I smile.

"Preciosa." He whispers and touches my cheek.

"Katniss!" I turn around and see Johanna and Annie

"Who are they?" Peeta asks.

"My friends."

I hope Johanna doesn't start saying embarrassing stuff. I never had a boyfriend so when I'm talking with or near a guy she adores joking with me. They reach us.

"I thought we had to call the police Kat!" Johanna scolds at me.

"Thank God you are alright Katniss. We were worried about you." Annie confesses.

"I'm here aren't I? Don't need to worry." I reassure them.

Peeta clears his throat.

"And who you may be?" Johanna smirks. I huff.

"I'm Peeta." They shake hands.

"Johanna." She looks at me. "Well Brainless I see you have found a replacement for us. We'll leave you two alone."

"No need." I turn to Peeta. "It's getting kind of late."

"Ok." His eyes aren't shinning like before.

"It was nice meeting you Peeta." I smile gratefully.

"You too." He pushes one strand of my hair behind my ear.

We stare at each other. I have a strong feel of kissing him. Johanna coughs.

"Bye." I turn around and join Johanna and Annie.

"Bye." Peeta waves.

We continue walking. They start asking me questions about Peeta but I don't listen. I feel weird. Maybe sad. Peeta is a nice guy and when he held my hand, I felt something pass between us. I just met him but it is like I have known him for a long time. I suddenly stop. Annie and Johanna look at me like I have gone nuts.

"Peeta!" I call him. He turns around.

I start running and when I reach him, I stop.

"Yes?" He is looking at me not knowing what caused this sudden change.

I drop my sandals on the floor and I put my hands on each side of his face. I look at his blue eyes. They are so incredibly blue. I lean in and kiss him. It takes a few seconds for him to understand what it's happening. He kisses me back. He puts his arms around my waist and holds me close to his chest. His lips feel so soft and gentle on mine, I don't want this kiss to end. We'll have to separate again. We break apart and look at each other.

"Can we meet again?" I ask hopefully.

"Always." I smile.

"Do you have a pen?" I say randomly.

He raises an eyebrow. I shrug. He fetches one out of his pocket and hands me. I grab his hand and start writing my number. I hand him back the pen.

"So... I'll see you." He says. I look at him. I don't really want to leave just yet.

"See ya." I give him a peck and run back to Johanna and Annie.

"What just happened Brainless!?" Johanna smirks.

"My vacation just became unforgettable." I say.

"Will you see him again?" Annie asks hopefully. Annie is a very romantic person. She is always dreaming with other people's relationships even though they aren't even together. She is a very lovable person.

"I hope so." I turn my head to see Peeta smiling at me.

**Please review! Reviews make me very happy :3**


End file.
